Sonic's Funnies
by Squidkid11
Summary: Just a collection of funny, short, one-chapter stories.
1. That Funny Concotion

I'm sorry, Internet went down, and I lost some motivation, so I don't have anything to post. But her's this, at least! Hopefully it gets me motivated again!

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The loud yell from Tails and Sonic's house woke the red echidna. Sleepy eyes blinked and the echidna yawned, looking around blurrily. When no further yell sounded, he shrugged, muttering to himself about crazy foxes and psychotic hedgehogs. Another yell sounded. "WOOOOOOOOO! OMYGOSHTAILSTHISISSOAWESOME!" The echidna sat bolt upright, glaring around.

"All right, what's that hyperactive hedgehog up to now?" He grated, throwing the covers off and storming out of bed.

XXXX

Tails jumped as the door slammed open, revealing rather grumpy and sleep-deprived Knuckles. A blue blur flashed by him, almost knocking the echidna over. Tails grinned apologetically. "Hi, Knuckles."

The echidna stormed into the line of fire, stopping Sonic in his tracks. The hedgehog's eyes were huge, as were his pupils. He kept glancing around and twitching. "HiKnuckleheadhow'sitgoing?" He asked.

Knuckles blinked. "What. The. Heck. Did. You. Eat." The echidna asked slowly, restraining his fist from colliding with the hedgehog's face.

Sonic shrugged quickly, still glancing around like he was nervous. "Idunno. Tailsgavemesomethingtodrink. Ionlyhadasip, butit'sawesome!" the hedgehog said, whooping and jumping over the echidna to keep going.

The echidna walked over to Tails. "What did you give him?" He asked patiently.

Tails grinned apologetically again. "He was super tired, so I put Redbull In his coffee."

* * *

I'm sorry. I had to. It was so easy. I enjoyed it, hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please review if you enjoyed!


	2. Date Night

Another funny. Had this one as a comic strip, and never finished it. So I figured I'd share here.

* * *

**Date Night**

Shadow cleared his throat and the pink hedgehog turned. "Oh, hi Sonic!" She said, smiling. "What's up?"

Shadow flushed red and his ears flattened. "Um...well...Amy? Will you...go on a...date...with me?"

Amy's eyes shot to hearts and she smiled hugely. "OMG YES! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!"

Shadow smiled, his eyes brightening. "Really! Great! Come by around 8, I'll have reservations!" He yelled, sprinting away. he left Amy to talk to herself happily and continue to make heart eyes. He smirked hugely.

XXXX

_Ding Dong!_

"I got it!" Sonic yelled, sprinting to the door. "Hia-oh dear..." His face fell as he looked Amy over. She was decked out with pearls and what must've been an expensive dress.

"Hi, Sonic. I'm ready for our date." she said, unusually shy.

Sonic raised a confused eyebrow. "Date...?"

Wrong thing to say. Flames erupted in Amy's eyes and she screeched at him. "HOW COULD YOU ALREADY FORGET?"

Sonic's ears flattened and he sweat-dropped. "Oh, yea...that date. One second." He slammed the door and rushed inside. "SHADOW!" He screeched.

The mentioned hedgehog swaggered up, a massive smirk on his face. "No we're even." He said with a grin.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! SETTING ME UP ON A DATE WITH AMY IS WA WORSE THAN PUTTING BLUE DIE IN YOUR SHAMPOO!" He yelled, his eyes wide and fearful.

* * *

I'm certain all of you were freaking out as you read the first part. The last sentence connects it all.

Hope you guys enjoyed, and review if you did!


	3. Clothes?

Yea! Another one! Finally!

* * *

**Clothes...?**

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we wear pants?"

The blue hedgehog spluttered, nearly falling out of his chair and coughing, pounding his fist on his chest in an attempt to get rid of the offending chili dog. "W-what?"

"Why don't we wear pants?" it was an honest question, and the fox's face expressed that clearly.

Despite that, Sonic just blinked, confused. Then his expression cleared. "Well...um...I never really thought about I guess." He shrugged, glancing down at his legs. "I guess It'd be because they slow me down. Plus, we don't really need them." He leaned back into the chair again, closing his eyes and taking another bite of the chili dog before adding: "I also just don't like pants."

Tails nodded, apparently understanding. "Oh, OK." He returned to his book.

"Then why does Amy wear a dress? And all the other girls where clothing?"

Sonic's eyes snapped open and he turned bright red. "Ahm...well..."

Tails giggled at his older brother's new color scheme.

Sonic rounded on him, struggling furiously to hide the red that was slowly creeping further across his face. "Stop it! I don't know why they do and we don't OK!?" He quickly sat down again, hiding his face behind one of his own Comic Books.

"Then why don't we have-"

"OK! Conversation ending now." Sonic held up a hand, not even the Comic Book able to hide how red his face had become.

* * *

...I don't know how this thought popped into my head, and it's a bit strange, but I think it's also funny.

Anyway, hopefully you like it, and review if you enjoyed!


	4. Screams

YEA! Another one!

* * *

Tails was working on the Tornado. Making upgrades, tweaking this, fixing that, the usual. He smiled as he surveyed his work. "Only one part left." He bent down and crawled under the plane to work on one last-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The kitsune jumped, smacking his head against the bottom of the plane at the loud scream. He scurried out from under it, his wide blue eyes glancing around as he rubbed his head. He tried to remember where it had come from. He glanced at the stairs. It definitely hadn't come from his workshop in the basement.

He raced up them and came to a stop at the top of the stairwell. He glanced around the living room. Nothing. The kitchen. Nothing. The bathroom. Nothing. There was nobody on that floor.

His gaze flickered to the stairwell again and raced up and into Sonic's bedroom. He found the computer on, but nobody else was there. He searched his own room. Nothing. Then the bathroom upstairs. Nope. Then his closet. Uh uh. He checked the last room in the house. Sonic's closet. Though why the hedgehog needed one was a mystery. He opened the door slowly and found Sonic curled up in a ball, rocking back and fourth. "Sonic?" The fox asked, incredably confused. "What's wrong?" What could possibly make the hero so skittish? The hero's wide-eyed gaze flickered to the computer.

Tail went over to it and red one sentence. And he screamed.

XXX

Knuckles slammed the door open. Three screams of terror coming from Sonic's house was _not_normal. He glanced upstairs almost immediately. His heavy lego boots made odd noises as he raced upstairs, and stared in shock. What the heck was Shadow doing here? And what..."Sonic?" The hedgehog's gaze snapped to him. "What's wrong with Shadow?"

The black hedgehog was trembling, his crimson eyes wide. Sonic's eyes were much the same. He lifted a shaky finger and pointed at the computer.

Knuckles raised a curious eyebrow and read the first sentence on it. His face paled. "Sonic... what's a sonadow fic doing open?"

"I-I was reading some other, then this popped up. I didn't know what Sonadow was." He burried his face in his hands. "Now I'm scared for life." He pulled his head out of his hands with bright eyes. "On another note, there's this really good fanfic about you, me, and Silver switching bodies." He said happilyto Shadow.

* * *

Never did like that 4th wall.

Hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	5. Boom!

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. Yes, another update for this one. Heads up, this is a bit different. In this chapter, Sonic and Sonic Boom are two different characters and such. THEY ARE NOT REDESIGNS. But only for this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

"We're bringing the Boom!"

"Let's do it to it!"

"C'mon, Egghead, you can't loose me!"

"C'mon, McNosehair, stay and fight!"

Two Sonic booms sounded at the exact same time. No, really, exact. Like, down to the hour, minute, second, milisecond, and however smaller measurements of time you can get. EXACT.

As it was, the two booms came from different dimensions. Yes, they exist. Ever met Scourge? And-as a result-created what human's called a wormhole,a nd what mobians called Chaos Control. Which was unusual, considering that one of the two worlds didn't really have prominent emeralds, and that the other was lacking in them at the time.

But-anyway, where was I? Right, Sonic Booms. So they happened at the same time, created a blah, blah, blah, you head me before.

And only one of the two groups managed to stop in time. The other all yelped and pitched forward into the swirling vortex of death, no, wait, into the portal of flowers, nope, wait. Into the Chaos Vortex. There we go!

And landed on the other group.

"Sonic! Get your spines out of my back!"

"Only if Tails removes his tails from my face! And what the heck are you talking about, I'm on my stomach, and get your chin off my shoe!"

"Sooonic!"

"What is is, Amy?"

"There's another girl here! What've you been doing?!"

"What're you-OW! For the love of Chaos, Amy, watch where you swing that thing!"

"Uh..."

"Guys?"

"What?"

"We may have an issue."

"That being?"

"I'm looking at myself. And there's no mirror. Especially not one with goggles."

"What're you-Oh hey good lookin!"

"You're taking this well, hedgehog."

"Don't look so down, Knux, you lost weight!"

"No I didn't! I pride myself on weight _lifting._ Not weight _loss._"

"Too bad, you need it."

"Hey!"

"Ow! What the-ow! Gah! There's two hammers! Run for it!" Two blue blurs shot in two different directions, resulting the untangling of the entire pile of red, yellow, pink, and blue mobians. Everyone straightened, and froze.

"Sonic?"

"Yea?"

"What's up?"

"Turn. Around."

"Huh?"

"Why?"

Two blue heads turned, and two pairs of green eyes widened. Then grinned and high-fived. "Loving the doo!"

"I dunno, I really like the plain gloves..."

"Nah! The sports tape looks good! But what's with the bandanna?"

"Well it's-OW! Girl, that thing friggin hurts!"

"Gah! Amy! No, please! Ah! You've got tape too! No, don't you dare make that thing a lasso. Don't you-Ack!"

"Would you two please sit down and focus on the fact there's two of us?!"

"I dunno, I like this." Th smaller of the two red shapes smirked.

"You could stand to lift something."

"Wanna bet?!"

"Gah! Not me!"

"Want me to throw you, too, tubby?"

"Ah! No! Point proven!"

"That's what I though."

"Oof! No need to drop me."

"sorry, though you'd have enough chub to protect you."

"Say that to my face you lousy echidna!"

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Look, you even got the bandages ready."

"Would you two cut it out!?"

Two sets of yellow fur dive-bombed the offending echidnas, and soon red and blue counterparts were sitting, whether of their own accord or not.

The taller of the two girls sighed. "OK. What're we going to do about this?"

"Gmfbgsdkj."

"What?"

The un-bandanna-ed Sonic translated. "He said, 'If you un-gag me, and untie handsome over there, we could help.'"

The two Amy's exchanged looks, but complied.

The taller of the two Sonic's tackled the other. "That is not what I said, faker!"

"Hey, now. I reserve that name for me and Shadow, and me and Shadow alone, recolor!"

"You did _not_ just call me a re-color!"

"Sure I did! Check out those arms! What'd you do, spend too much time in a pool?! You disgust me!"

"You're a disgrace to my name!"

"_Your_ name!? _My_ name is more like it!"

The other six exchanged weary looks. Small Knuckles turned to Bigger Knuckles. "Is he always like this?"

"You tell me."

"Touche."

* * *

Wrote it on the fly. Heh. Hope it's good!


	6. Took it Where?

Like I said in Chapter 7 of Character Reviews, this one revolves around a phrase. :3

Enjoy.

Oh, I don't own any of these insane creatures.

* * *

**Took it where?**

"So...Sonic..."

"Hmm?"

"You're younger double..."

"Hey! I had nothing to do with that!"

"He was your younger self. You had everything to do with that."

"..." Sonic opened and closed his mouth a few times. Tails couldn't help but compare it to the goldfish he sometimes won at the carnival that came around every now and again. Silence stretched and Tails smirked. Sonic huffed and changed the subject. "Oh, and I took offense to that comment about me not shutting up!"

"Took it where?"

Sonic stared at his younger brother. "...What?"

"Took it where?" Tails repeated with a perfectly straight face.

Sonic blinked a ridiculous amount of times. He stuck his pinky in his ear and rubbed it. "I think I heard you wrong, what?"

Tails was starting to get annoyed. "Took it where?"

Sonic stared at him for a moment before backing away slightly, as though the insanity was contagious. "Come again?"

"Took it where?" The fox repeated. After Sonic gave him a blank stare, he sighed. "The fence. Where'd you take it?"

Sonic blinked again a few times, running over the conversation. When a massive grin spread over his face. "You're funny."

Tails giggled, yelping as his brothers fingers reached for his sides. "C'mere and I'll show you where I took it!" The fox yelped, scrambling away from Sonic's outstretched hands, which were already making tickling motions. Seeing this alone sent the fox into a few giggle fits, but he struggled to stay out of the true grip. It didn't last long. The fox ended up screaming and laughing loudly, making frantic attempts to escape and failing. Sonic all the while telling him he'd show him where he took it if he'd just hold still. And with a massive grin plastered firmly on his tan muzzle.

* * *

*giggles* Props to my mom for making this joke in the first place. The way I say offence sounds like "a fence." I don't know if that's normal, but I took the chance to make fun of myself. :3

If you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
